Death by Reunion
by 13 charlotte
Summary: Arthur goes to his highschool reunion at a ski resort in the Swiss Alps, showing all his high school bullies exactly what he's made of. Little did he know, people were going to die. Many ships- Gerita, one sided Pruuk, Spamano and either USUK or South Italy x England...


"A reunion, huh." Said Arthur with a frown, looking from his gaudy invitation to his sister who had just entered the room.

"So you got one too- shall we go?" she asked curiously, fixing her crimson hair in the large mirror hanging on the living room wall.

"If we don't, the frog will pester me about it" grumbled Arthur, wrinkling his nose again at the invitation. "This is so like him and on such short notice too..." he sighed. Alana Kirkland suddenly smirked.

"We absolutely HAVE to go Arthur." she beamed, waving her invitation in his direction.

"Whatever for Alana! We hate the arses that we went to school with- they bullied us like hell!" he protested.

"Remember why they teased us, Arthur dearest? We should go there, even if its just to show them we've done bloody well for ourselves and they have nothing on us." She replied triumphantly and Arthur suddenly smiled.

This was the perfect opportunity to show them exactly what they were missing.

"Agreed, I'll phone the office. Are you free?" Mumbled Arthur, pulling his Iphone6 from his suit and scrolling through his contacts.

"I don't care, I'm cancelling everything. They won't miss me on set for a week... Ahh the resort looks wonderful! A vacation is exactly what we need Artie!" she chirped in her beautiful Irish accent. It was a complete contrast to Arthur's cut glass English but they are only half siblings. Same mother, different fathers and born 9 months apart. Alana in September and Arthur in June.

They both had a lot in common and grew up relying on each other for protection.

Now was their chance to shine.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Alfred why do I have to come! It's YOUR High School reunion!" complained Matthew, rapidly throwing warm clothes into his suitcase and swapping his phone from his left ear to his right.

"Because dude, it'll be awesome! You know half the guys going anyway- its not like you'll be by yourself!" replied Alfred from the other end of the line.

"I wish you had told me about this sooner, I won't be ready in time at this rate! Wait... Is Francis going?" shrieked Matthew, freezing for a moment.

"Yeah Mattie he is but you can't avoid him forever!" Alfred said coaxingly.

"Fine" growled Matthew "but there'd better be pancakes!" he huffed, hanging up the phone.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Arthur huffed in irritation as he dragged his suitcase through the snow. The flight from Heathrow had only been two and a half hours to Switzerland -but the hour long car journey and the hike up to the ski resort through a snow storm was really taking it out of him! All he wanted to do now was have a nice hot bath and to sleep. Alana clearly felt the same, she was mumbling curses in Irish under her breath.

Arthur's shoulders sagged in relief when they reached the resort.

"Finally!" he hissed as they walked into the warmth. Alana made a noise of agreement and Arthur scanned the room for their host.

Francis's eyes lit up when he saw the exhausted siblings near the door, he immediately abandoned what was once the popular crowd to swoop in and plant kisses on Arthur's cheeks.

"Let me go git" he grumbled, too tired to move away. Alana beamed at the French man, giving him an enthusiastic hug.

"Ah~ Alana, Arthur its been so long!" Francis sighed dramatically "if we had been apart for another moment my heart would burst!"

"We saw you last week frog, at Heracles's birthday remember?" replied Arthur rolling his eyes.

Francis gasped, placing a hand over his heart and gave Arthur puppy dog eyes. "So you didn't miss me at all?" he asked sniffling slightly. Alana chuckled and Arthur just kind of... Melted.

"Yes, fine! I missed you" he said, shying away from the French man who cooed.

"Now, if you're done teasing my brother can we have our room key?" asked Alana amusedly.

"Oui, oui. Oh and here's a copy of the yearbook. I had Kiku put it together." smiled Francis, handing them both a copy.

"Oh, is he here?" said Arthur, perking up slightly. He didn't notice Francis's smile falter.

"Oui, he is here. Along with all your little gang." chuckled Francis, causing Arthur to scowl.

"Oh. So THEIR here" said Arthur distastefully eyeing the group Francis had ditched for them.

"Now, now Arthur..." said Francis warningly.

"I know" replied Arthur shakily, linking with Alana for reassurance. "I'm not going to start anything. In fact I'm going to avoid them like the plague- make sure Jones stays away from me- got it?" said Arthur sharply, reaching for his suitcase and walking towards the elevator. Alana offered Francis a half apologetic shrug before following her brother.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Woah, dude. Who was that hot piece of ass?" asked Alfred eagerly.

"Yeah I'd totally tap that" Gilbert sniggered. Francis sighed, eyeing Antonio who was preoccupied with staring at Lovino- apparently thee Italian hadn't noticed Arthur's arrival because if he had... Well, there'd have been a lot of hugging and loud complaining from both parties. Arthur and Lovino had been inseparable during High school, the same way Heracles and Alana were as well as Feliciano and Ludwig.

"That, Gil. Was Arthur and Alana Kirkland." replied Francis in an even voice.

Alfred gaped at him and Gilbert cackled.

"Kesesesese so eyebrows turned out hot huh? Well it looks like I'll have to get reacquainted with that British piece of ass." Gilbert sniggered. Francis frowned.

"I'm afraid that isn't possible mon ami, he hates your guts." replied Francis sadly.

Alfred stared at him as if he had grown a second head.

"No way! Nobody hates the hero!" Alfred protested. He didn't want anyone to hate him! Especially not someone like Arthur. Alfred shivered, imagining his emerald eyes, tousled blonde hair and long eyelashes that caressed his pale cheeks.

No way was someone that hot allowed to hate him.

" Arthur hasn't forgiven you for what happened in school." said Francis sternly "so leave the poor man alone."

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"So what are you idiots going on about?" snapped Lovino, displeased he'd been dragged off by the potato bastard and his stupid fratello.

"Tapping Arthur Kirkland" replied Gilbert casually with a mischievous smile.

3

2

1

...

"WHAT!" screeched Lovino, glaring at the albino furiously.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARDS! AFTER EVERYTHING YOU PUT HIM THROUGH, YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST HAVE HIM WHENEVER YOU PLEASE? AFTER HIS BROTHER YOU THINK YOU CAN WALTZ INTO HIS LIFE AND TAKE EVERYTHING!?" Lovino roared and everyone stared at him in shock.

"W-what are you talking about Lovi?" asked Antonio nervously.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about" replied Lovino icily- sounding eerily like Arthur "he told me EVERYTHING. You're lucky I even talk to you, you piece of shit. I'm out of here" said the Italian giving Gilbert and Antonio one last glare before pursuing Arthur.

Alfred blinked, apparently there was a lot he didn't know about. Matthew groaned, he knew that look. Alfred was up to something.

If only he'd let sleeping dog's lie.

Maybe then, they'd have all survived.


End file.
